Wyfind
Nation Information Wyfind is a very large and older nation at 430 days old with citizens primarily of French ethnicity whose religion is Jainism. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Wyfind work diligently to produce Oil and Cattle as tradable resources for their nation. It is an aggressive country that some say has an itch for war. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within Wyfind to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. Wyfind allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Wyfind believes in the freedom of speech and feels that it is every citizens right to speak freely about their government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Wyfind will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhumane treatment of its citizens. Alliance Membership Global Alliance and Treaty Organization The French Republic of Wyfind was once a member nation of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. Its leader has served the Global Alliance as a two-time platoon leader within its Ministry of Defense. In addition the leader of Wyfind, Malice, has served one term for the following offices for the Global Alliance: High Court Justice, Assistant Minister of Defense, Global Alliance and Treaty Organization University War Professor, and Bank Committee Chairman. The Legion The nation and its leader was once a member of the Legion after resigning from the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization. The French Republic of Wyfind left the Global Alliance for The Legion voluntarily and on its own sovereign accord. The leader of the French Republic of Wyfind has served as a Centurion officer within the Legion's Ministry of Defense akin to a platoon leader within the Global Alliance. Malice has also served as a superior officer or Praetorian, akin to the Global Alliance Minister of Defense Assistant or Adjutant to the Minister. New Pacific Order The nation of Wyfind is currently a proud member nation of the New Pacific Order. It is second-in-command of the Palatine Guard, a squad within the Omega Battalion of the New Pacific Order. Government The French Republic of Wyfind is a nation that believes in firm egalitarian and libertarian beliefs. However, its economic policy is not libertarian. The nation is a strong believer in free and fair trade, actively engaging with many nations of the Cyberverse in trade. The government of Wyfind believes in representing the people and often change government types and national religions at the will of the people to better represent the growing French people of Wyfind. Its people celebrate their representative government and are happy people. The Prime Minister has also served as a Brown Team Counslus senator. Observing the power of diplomacy and peace, the Wyfindish people have opened a foreign ministry which invites leaders of other alliances and nations. Additionally, the French Republic of Wyfind also sends regular aid and is the recipient of many foreign aid offers to protect its people, often for the benefit of the New Pacific Order, an alliance whom it is a member of. The French Republic of Wyfind also maintains its civilian police force to maintain order and prevent anarchy. The Wyfindish people have long known the horrors of anarchy and its detriment to even the strongest nations of the Cybeverse. The Wyfindish people voted to maintain a larger budget on police with the police maintaining five police headquarters to quell crime and social unrest. The Wyfindish police have known to be free of most corruption and have protected the civil rights and liberties that are protected under the Constitution that they are sworn to protect. National Institutions These national institutions have been able to improve the peoples' lives by making them happier, more productive, and richer further enforcing the Wyfindish Government's mantra: What's good for the people is good for the government too! Wyfindish Trade The French Republic of Wyfind conducts massive trade with its national harbor. The Wyfindish Government boasts that it provides its citizens with many institutions to improve their lives. Wyfind has five national banks and factory chains that are able to promote efficient trade and prosperity within the red trade sphere and that of Wyfind as well. Labor camps are also open throughout many urban areas of Wyfind to provide the local people with jobs keeping the economy strong. Many citizens of Wyfind are employed in agriculture, raising cattle for export. The French Republic of Wyfind is known for its exquisite cattle and the cuisine it produces such as its national dish, filet mignon. As technology is quite high in Wyfind, the nation is able to extract the large amount of oil with very little degradation of the environment. This has caused many nations to look up to Wyfind's techniques in resource extrusion, as the basis for their own national economies. French-Wyfindish Entertainment The French people of Wyfind enjoy many sporting events, specifically football (soccer) in its five national stadiums. The Wyfindish Government has national stadiums in the five "sporting capital" cities. Citizens of Wyfind enjoy flocking to the stadiums on a weekly basis, yet many are able to catch the sporting events live on national television throughout the nation's various bars and homes. The national football team enjoys great popularity within Wyfind but in the Cyberverse as well, bringing the French people of Wyfind a great sense of national pride. Medical Aid The French Republic of Wyfind has currently enacted legislation to create public health care available for all citizens. The French Republic of Wyfind has created five public clinics and one hospital available for its citizens free of charge. This health care policy has been heralded as Prime Minister Malice's finest work in office, as the population has grown while mortality rates, specifically among the lower classes have fell. Annually, the national legislature enacts and passes laws to subsidize and provide funding for the medical aid. Throughout the red sphere, as well as the Cyberverse, the French Republic of Wyfind has generally been understood as having the most technologically advanced and hygienic medical field. Education Wyfindish people have always been considered to be among the most intelligent and brightest people in the region. The nation boasts high-quality technology with the latest advancements to improve the local economy, as well as the French peoples' lives. The French Republic of Wyfind's literacy rate is 100.00% for males and 100.00% for females, as equality of the sexes is mandated by the French-Wyfindish Constitution. The French Republic of Wyfind maintains five magnet schools and two universities for the gifted and talented. Its two universities have been acclaimed throughout the region, as a beehive of success. Local thinktanks, as well as many social and technological improvements have been created in the halls of these institutions. The French-Wyfindish Military thumb|150px|left|Headquarters of the Wyfindish Ministry of Defense. The French military of the French Republic of Wyfind is a strong military. The nation and its prime minister is often held sacrosanct by many foreign nations and alliances as being a very reasonable and dependable member-nation. The French Republic of Wyfind keeps an arsenal of nuclear weapons, and maintains a strong military in terms of men and women enlisted. In addition, the French-Wyfindish Military currently maintains a fleet of fighters and bombers in its air force. Recently, the Prime Minister of Wyfind has overseen the creation of three missile defense systems that shoot down incoming cruise missiles during wartime keeping the nation's economy and infrastructure in tact. Each year the nation of Wyfind and its Prime Minister Malice remember those that have lost their lives in foreign wars. As of April 4, 2007 the French Republic of Wyfind has suffered 273,997 casualties. The Ministry of Defense reports that among these casualties 119,044 were in offensive measures while 154,953 were lost in defending the homeland. Wyfind commemorates these brave men and women each year with two national holidays in their honor: Patriot's Day and Memorial Day. Large-Scale Foreign Operations The Cyberverse has been plagued by aggression and war, which have interrupted the peace of the French Republic of Wyfind and often times the alliances in which it is a member of. Alliances in a state of war often call upon Prime Minister Malice to command his military into battle against foreign aggression, oppression, and crimes against peace. As a loyal and strong-willed member nation, the French Republic of Wyfind answers its alliance's call to arms quickly and efficiently. As a Member-Nation of the Global Alliance and Treaty Organization The French-Wyfindish Military has served in many wars for the Global Alliance's honor against rouge terrorist nations, as well as foreign enemies in the Second Arctic War and the Great War against the NAAC and the NPO/NpO, respectively. As a Member-Nation of the New Pacific Order In addition, the French military of the French Republic of Wyfind has engaged with NAAC and LUE forces who have been forced into anarchy and occupation in the Great War II. Wyfind had occupied League territory, yet it was nuked twice by Masaru of Masaru, a former LUE member. The French military of Wyfind engaged with Aegis forces occupying many foreign lands within the first day conflict had been initiated. Wyfind is currently at war with the NPO's enemies: GATO, NAAC, and The Legion in The Third Great War. This conflict has marked the largest amounts of casualties that the French military had taken throughout its history of warfare. The nation of Wyfind suffered three nuclear attacks from Atrox of Pravus, a former Legionnaire, present rogue. The Prime Minister of Wyfind was able to escape the three nuclear attacks against his nation to condemn the attacks as crimes against humanity. Prime Minister Malice, as the commander-in-chief of the French military, ordered the nuclear counter-attacks against the nation of Pravus. The nation of Pravus was nuked twice in retaliation for the waves of unconventional nuclear attacks. The French Republic of Wyfind boasts that that it has been successful in waning off opposition attacks and has been able to keep its government and nation out of anarchy. The strong government under Prime Minister Malice is to thank for his strong and able leadership of the government through times of peace and war. Malico-Octavianic Wars The French Republic of Wyfind has been plagued constantly by war with the Germans to the east. The French people have been in almost constant war with the German nation, Sternschanze, led by Octavian. As of this date, three wars have been fought between the two uneasy neighbors of Western Europe. The First Malico-Octavianic War The First Malico-Octavianic War was a defeat for the French Republic of Wyfind. The French Republic of Wyfind suffered many defeats in many battles, as they were only able to be victorious at the beginning. At the early stages of the Malico-Octavianic war, the war was a cold war. Insults were waged against each other through telegrams until the German nation of Sternschanze attacked. The French Republic of Wyfind's Prime Minister, Malice, was forced to apologize to the public foreign affairs world in great humiliation. The Second Malico-Octavianic War: The "Tug-of-War Assault" The Second Malico-Octavianic War was fought in retaliation for the horrible defeat the French suffered at the hands of the Germans in the First Malico-Octavianic War. The Second Malico-Octavianic War was commonly referred to as the "Tug-of-War Assault," as both nations claimed victory in the conflict. The French Republic of Wyfind was able to conquer the western lands of the German nation of Sternschanze, quickly colonizing and assimilating French culture as it did so. By the end of the war, there were still a number of beret-wearing, onion soup-drinking French people in the western area of Sternschanze. However, the Germans put off a difficult fight laying siege to many French cities in retaliation to the damage the French had incurred on their homeland's field by pouring salt all over them. The Germans had conquered France's infamous phallic national symbol, the Eiffel Tower, using it as the headquarters to export French prostitutes into the German nation of Sternschanze. The Third Malico-Octavianic War The Second Malico-Octavianic conflict led to the Third Malico-Octavianic War, which resulted in a stalemate. The French Republic of Wyfind was able to conquer the Peruvian nation of Llama for allying itself with the Germans of Sternschanze. However, the Germans had also called for their allies in Eastern Europe, calling upon the pirates of Jacksonians, led by Captain Jacksonians himself. The pirates of Jacksonians attacked the French naval blockade of Germany spilling the intestines of French seamen and sailors throughout much of the North Sea. As both sides suffered heavy casualties and losses, the war ended with the declaration of peace on both sides. However, the French people of Wyfind are still plagued with the fear of the vulgar and barbaric pirates of Jacksonians. See Also *GATO: The French Republic of Wyfind is a former member-nation of the Global Alliance. *Legion: The French Republic of Wyfind is a former member-nation of the Legion. *New Pacific Order: The French Republic of Wyfind is currently a member-nation of the New Pacific Order, proudly. Category: Nations Category: New Pacific Order